


Shadowplay

by SpinneSpinne



Category: The Hour (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 跟踪狂第一人称
Relationships: Randall Brown/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Shadowplay

月亮发现了我，薄薄的阴影涂开在我身前。一点小小的冒险冲动让我放弃了把自己牢牢藏好的努力，但Randall走了过去，就好像我只是行道树和路灯柱的影子。我又一次被激怒了，一系列毫无意义的计数中的又一次。  
终归还是松了一口气的，我轻车熟路地跟了上去，无声无息得像是行道树和路灯柱的影子、保持着距离。他度过了怎样的一天呢？你很难轻易看出端倪。这或许是我迷恋他的原因之一。或许是，或许不是。我玩味着这两个选项，同时思考着上一个问题：他走得比平常慢一点、他的视线茫然地扫过街景，看来这不是容易的一天。我可以想象见他沉滞的呼吸音。  
又一天，第76天，一系列毫无意义的计数中的又一天。  
不适之感袭上心头，我蓦地发现今天我不是唯一注视着他的人。那些我多少曾藏身的幽暗角落，此刻被不相干的人占了去。我又一次沦为了观众。至少我有门票，我可以藏得比他们所有人都好。  
有人冲着Randall后脑下了一棍，然后是接踵而去的拳打脚踢。最初的一声痛叫后这里只剩下了拳脚声，沉闷到了极点，绝不会引来任何人的注意。我大胆地与他目光相接，既然他模糊的视野决然捕捉不到阴影笼罩中的我。  
他一定是惹上了什么不该惹的人，这在他的行业里不是什么新鲜事。我开始幻想他凄凉地躺在深巷里的尸身，血和着污泥，断续地覆盖住苍白洁净的皮肤。酸涩的气流冲进我的鼻腔，但画面没有中断，而是渐渐拉近，镜头的变换没法告诉你这是一个俯身的亲吻或是一阵观察的凝视。懒于辩驳的我告诉自己，这可能不是爱，但我绝对是爱他。  
现实的一端，我看见他们撕开了Randall穿戴整齐的套装。他好像渐渐回过了神，不足以吐出一句完整地威胁与劝哄，但足够他体验无处可躲的绝望。他慌乱地扫过一张张晦暗不明的人脸，试图架住四处伸来的手掌，不出意料地被推拽着掼入墙角。消瘦凹凸的肋骨被抚摸过，他定住，瞪视着这群法外之徒，几乎恢复了平静。在一边观看着，我真是喜欢他这幅样子，多希望在虚幻中拥抱住被团团围住的他，把他皮肤下的恐惧和坚持都琢磨清楚。但那些人显然被他惹恼了。他们几乎是撕扯着他。  
Randall被迫以完全袒露的姿势面对着暴徒。他是清醒着，与其说认命不如说决心要承受这一些，厌倦地看着施暴者在他身上一一获得满足。我恍然，他清楚这些人的来头，知道有人想要真相屈服，因此毫不在意地将自己放在了殉道者的位置。侮辱、伤害乃至死亡不足以威胁他；我果真是两手空空、毫无筹码。他所珍视的人和事物在哪里？我永远不得而知，只知道它们不在这里。  
我咬着牙，甚至那些人在他身上进出的动作也不再能吸引我。这片漂浮在夜色里让我看得入了迷的羽毛，现在我决心要将他伸手抓住。

我等着那些肮脏的暴徒离开，直到这里又只剩下了我和Randall两个。现在我有勇气用尖锐的目光触碰他。他艰难地并拢腿支起身子，但摇摇欲坠，仿佛顷刻就要碎入尘土里，这让我感到同他又亲近了些。  
他将要记住我。  
不，他不会的。我没放弃提醒自己。他只会记得一个罪犯，一个利用了他的噩运的小人，他认识我不会比认识一棵行道树更多。他有他的真相，而我只是一页肤浅的事实。  
我只能很平常地走到他面前。很难判断他是想要求救还是把满身狼藉的自己藏起来，很可能他已经失去了思考的能力。为了我自己好，还是采信后一种假想为妙。  
但是Randall率先开了口，这是他今晚的第一句话。他问：“你是谁？”  
我哑口无言，只好把恶意的部分提前展露。  
那些人差不多撕烂了他的衣服，眼镜也跌碎在一边。瘦弱而污痕累累的肢体暴露在外，像屠宰场里的动物一样赤裸。我决心弃绝那些纷杂的念头，惶恐和激动一并咽下肚；何不单单狂欢一场，你说呢？  
那些苍白的肌体竟是温暖的。触摸到Randall的皮肤让我止不住地发抖，而他沉默地审视着眼前这个失态的恶徒，遍体鳞伤，但还没有被吓倒。  
我扇了他一巴掌。我一下子就确信自己能把这个部分演好。  
“荡妇。”罪犯忘乎所以地居高临下，“被玩爽了吗？”  
没有回应。我把他翻了过去，刻意粗暴，任凭他狠狠撞上墙面，然后啃咬起他遍布擦痕的肩胛，渴望着灰尘并骨肉的滋味，留下了三两个渗血的牙印。我能感受到Randall因疼痛而肌肉收紧，但出乎意料的是，他全无反抗，仿佛是某种重量把他死死压倒在地，尤甚暴力。  
我放柔了动作，克服了一些小小的阻力，把他摆成了适于承受的跪姿。大张着的后穴还淌着血和精液，我发现这使我兴奋不已。我短暂地将他想象成了一个顺从而饱受侮辱的婊子，啜泣着等待取悦我。污秽而快乐的幻想中我进入了他的身体。  
被无礼对待过的后穴抽插起来毫不费力，尽管每一次冲撞都让他疼得发抖，穴壁也不能自控地收缩。  
我几乎是真心实意地夸奖他：“你让我舒服极了，Randall。”  
其实这也没什么，况且我总在幻想能对着他念出他的名字。可我是个活在影子里的跟踪者，习惯性地畏光，一时间连呼吸都停在了半道。  
“……你认识我？”他的嗓音嘶哑至极。  
我拽着他的头发把他往墙上撞。我听见沉闷的撞击声，也听见自己用同样沉闷的声音说：“闭嘴。想活就闭嘴。”  
他果然不说话了。但我依旧机械地重复这个动作，只因无法停下。墙面上有了血迹，随后蜿蜒滴落。我渐渐分不清是耳边谁的呼吸声，我的或他的，它们同样破碎。  
射精后我放开了他。他沿着墙慢慢滑落，手指在墙面上挣动了几下，像是某种濒死的虫子。  
我寻找着一个道别的词。

恶心至极，恶心。  
我不知道确切的时间，但夜晚想必还很长。如果我想，在所有的阴影之中，我可以慢慢游荡。  
好吧。我盯着那辆飞驰而来的汽车，那位独自夜驶的司机想必疲惫已极。  
血肉横飞，意识溃散。  
“我们热寂时再见。”


End file.
